


hold me tight (or don’t)

by mirukoswife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirukoswife/pseuds/mirukoswife
Summary: Sakura is pure evil. Hinata will just have to just learn to keep up.aka: 1.5k words of hinata being a useless gay who wants to do nothing but worship and kiss and love sakura and would sooner die than be pulled from between her legs





	hold me tight (or don’t)

Sakura doesn’t taste sweet, doesn’t taste like sly and cloying pink blossoms.

She tastes like sex imbued. Like everything Hinata has never known that she needed, like the first ray of sunlight breaking apart the dark clouds, like the feel of a fingertip dragging against the line of her cunt, threatening to dip into the warm wetness- like the one she can already feel dampening her panties.

Sakura tastes like sex and sweat and satisfaction, and Hinata would do anything to get the pinkette’s finger against her. Rocking her hips down against the air does nothing to relieve her, but she’s unwilling to move her hands from Sakura’s muscled thighs, fingers curled and gripping to keep enough room for the Hyuuga to keep her face right where she wants it.

The older girl squirms on top of the couch, hips canting up to meet Hinata’s greedy mouth. Every noise that comes from the other drives Hinata further into this feeling, makes her feel dizzy from something other than lack of air, and keeps her tongue twisting and moving in a way that’ll keep her quiet the next day.

She can’t see herself regretting this. She’s wanted this for so long. Sasuke may still have Sakura’s heart, but for now, Hinata can pretend that she’s hers and hers alone, that what they’re doing isn’t just the result of a drink too many and some teasing words.

Surprisingly enough, it had been Sakura who made the first move.

The two of them and a few of the other girls had gone out for dinner. Hinata had been excited to see her friends again, yes, but far more excited to see Sakura. The Uchiha still hadn’t made his move to claim the not-so-little blossom for his own yet, but with adulthood came the pressure to find a partner and Hinata was so desperate to spend as much time with her as she could before Sakura crosses that line and officially became an impossibility.

Admittedly, it had been nice to just sit down and talk with everyone as well. Hinata hid a smile when Ino paused her rant about Sai to admit that she had been feeling something less than platonic towards him, had giggled along with Sakura when they all took to teasing the blonde. She held Tenten’s hand when the other girl blinked back tears and reminisced about Neji. The two of them had given each other soft smiles that were only a little wobbly.

Hinata wonders if Neji would be proud of the woman she’s become.

But then Sakura moans, low and throaty, and tightens her fingers in Hinata’s long locks, forcing all thoughts of her late cousin out of the window. She gives her tongue a little break in response, shifting to suck a fold of Sakura’s labia into her mouth gently. The pinkette gasps and all but shoves Hinata’s face against her. Hinata is unable to stop herself from moaning, all but nuzzling the inside of Sakura’s thigh before turning her face back towards her prize. It’s reluctant, but Hinata lets go of one thigh to trail a finger down to the wet opening. She bites down on her lip softly as it slides in, Sakura’s warm walls tightening around the digit.

Sakura is making it hard to even remember what had happened earlier. Hinata’s thoughts are scattered all over the place, her remaining brain cells firmly in her panties. It’s Sakura’s fault for doing this to her, she decides distantly. She had never seen this coming, after all.

Not even when the girls had made their way back to Sakura’s apartment with the cute little windowsill adorned with flowers. Nor when the other girls slowly left, cheeks pinked with alcohol and free to smile.

It’s terrible behaviour for ninja women, they knew that. Surely one day was fine though— they all knew the boys did worse and far more often.

It had been just Hinata and Sakura, then. She had been thinking of how to prolong their night without raising suspicions towards her motivation when Sakura slyly brought up the fact that they were the only two who hadn’t talked about any men.

Hinata had noticed that as well (of course she had when wasn’t she paying attention to the words Sakura did or didn’t say?) but had just been glad to not have to listen to the woman she loved spouting romantics about Sasuke. She didn’t think Sakura would notice that she had no one to talk about.

No one that she could talk about, anyway.

She had stammered and blushed, thinking up excuses to explain it, but her words died on her tongue (the tongue that is circling around Sakura’s clit now, oh god-) when the pinkette inched closer and put a hand on her thigh. Sakura had stroked her thumb against the material of Hinata’s skirt and had prompted the wildest blush the Hyuuga had ever experienced in her short twenty-one years of living.

“You’re so innocent, Hinata.” Sakura had giggled into her ear, almost killing her right there and then. “Have you ever kissed someone before? I bet you haven’t. It’s such a shame, you’re so cute...” Sakura’s hand had slipped up her skirt then, rough and soft and so very warm. “If I were a boy, I would’ve kissed you by now. Wanna kiss you right now…”

Sakura’s voice had dropped to a murmur and anything else Hinata could have ever said choked violently in her. She hadn’t spoken as she grabbed onto Sakura’s wrist, not even when a flash of regret and shame flashed across the other’s face. She ignored it all to jerk Sakura down and herself up, crashing their mouths together.

For years she had carefully boarded up her desires, so sure in her belief that Sakura was straight. Years and years and years.

It took less than a minute for her to tear them all down and take her chance.

The couch arm had hit the small of Sakura’s back, allowing Hinata to surround her all the more easily. The noise of surprise against her mouth was but a blip on her radar, as she had been more interested in the way Sakura’s hand moved to deftly cup one of her breasts, eliciting the first moan of the night from Hinata.

That had been about twenty minutes ago. Desperate and open kisses paired with wandering hands and dismissal of clothes lead them easily to where they are now. Hinata had been eager to slide down to her knees, kissing her way up Sakura’s beautifully tanned thighs with a reverence that almost showed the true extent of how much she had wanted (still wants) to worship the pinkette.

God, that’s all she wants. If all she can ever do for the rest of her life is stay in between these thighs, fingering Sakura as she tortuously moans and presses her vibrating lips against Sakura’s engorged clit. Hinata must have died earlier in the day because this is surely heaven. It can’t be anything else. She always knew her paradise would feature her on her knees, eagerly pleasuring the toned woman in front of her.

Sakura is so, so cute. Hinata can feel her clenching and pulsing around her, a sign that she’s so close. A polite warning that Hinata should be kind, slide up and beg for Sakura’s lips to part under her own and slide their tongues together as she fingers her to completion.

Hinata isn’t kind.

Her fingers mercilessly seek Sakura’s sensitive spot, pressing against the swollen area and nothing else as she wiggles up and swallows the pink haired woman’s moans. Sakura climaxes with a sweet noise that pierces straight into Hinata’s heart, pink strands of hair haphazardly glued to her face with sweat. Hinata is so in love.

And still so very wet.

Sakura closes her eyes, breathing slowly evening out, and Hinata resigns herself to having to slide her own fingers into her panties. She’ll get right to it, even, she just...

Hinata raises her hand to stroke Sakura’s cheek and tucks some of the wayward strands away. Her heart pounds in her chest for something other than the sticky arousal that still makes her almost painfully pulse. Sakura is so pretty. So cute and lovely. Hinata would do anything to be able to do this even one more time. Would trade away the results of all of her years of training to be able to even just kiss Sakura once more after they both sober up.

With a pleased sigh, Sakura catches her wrist and brings it up to kiss. She can probably feel the rapid beat of Hinata’s heart against her mouth; Hinata can’t bring herself to feel embarrassed in this moment, too shocked at the action.

“Give me a moment to remember how to breathe,” Sakura’s eyes open to lock onto hers. “And I’ll show you that even your talented tongue isn’t a match for me.”

Maybe she won’t have to give anything up.

Except for her dignity, because she isn’t quite able to smother the squeak that Sakura’s words force out.

Sakura is pure evil. Hinata will just have to learn to keep up. 

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: Sakura Haruno Please Suffocate Me With Your P*ssy


End file.
